Ultimate destiny
by zoesaday goga
Summary: Nadie puede escapar del destino que esta escrito en el tiempo y espacio, y este se cumplira cuantas veces sea necesario, mientras el poder para cambiarlo reside en la avaricia de seres que gobiernan un universo creado para diversion [FINAL CHAPTER] [BAD ENDING] [OPEN ENDING] [TOGETHER FOREVER] [BREAK THE FOURTH WALL] [OC's]


El universo tan vasto y profundo, donde las estrellas ya no son pequeños puntos luminosos en el cielo, ahora son grandes lumbreras que irradian inmensas llamas y energía, mientras surcan el espacio y a la distancia se ve un planeta rojo donde será el comienzo de una nueva vida, para controlar la galaxia necesitan un ejército, y allí lo encontrarán, bajan hackeando los códigos de aterrizaje, ya lo había hecho antes pero esta vez no venía a cumplir una misión, si no en plan de conquista.

Desde su llegada a ese universo, buscaron las herramientas, antes de irse del planeta Eather, Samus les pidió a los luminoth su total colaboración, ellos aceptaron por qué ella les había salvado de la oscuridad, así su total agradecimiento, ella sabía que el planeta pirata es un ambiente hostil, así pues pidió antes de la llegada de su nave un traje único, no para ella, si no su acompañante y así fue, una vez en la nave ella le dio su nueva armadura a su amante, aún él sin saber, ella lo guiaba en medio del cosmos le quitó su pesada armadura que en gravedad ceroes tan ligero como un papel seda, y lo desvistió para colocar un traje expandex de tecnología de la federación,el traje ajustado pero cómodo le parecía vergonzoso a Ganondorf, ella lo mira pícaramente con una sonrisa de lujuria, para luego colocar un artefacto en su pecho que activó para luego formar una armadura muy diferente a la suya, pero lo suficientemente resistente para ir al planeta pirata.

Una vez llegado, la nave logra infiltrarse aterrizando, entran a la base subterránea, donde hackean el sistema, haciéndolos invisible a todo rastro, lograron llegar al centro de control y de allí al gran salón donde Ridley yacía devorando pequeños mamíferos, una vez entraron, Ridley gritó:- Samus! Samus está aquí!- la alarma de disparó haciendo que los piratas espaciales se reunieran alrededor de ellos para atacarlos, Samus alza su cañón apuntado a Ridley grita nuevamente:- no saldrás viva de aquí!,- para luego ser interrumpido por un gran hombre de armadura negra, que le dice- mi nombre es Ganondorf Dragmire y yo te reto a un combate por tu liderazgo y tú planeta- Ridley lo mira, un poco dudoso y sorprendido, y pregunta:- quien eres tú para imponerme un reto?- a lo que contesta Ganondorf- yo seré el REY DE LAS GALAXIAS- Ridley aún sigue sin entender, pero lo han retado enfrente de sus soldados y eso taladra un poco su orgullo de villano, a lo que contesta - podría no aceptar tu reto y matarlos, pero... estoy aburrido y les demostraré a mis soldados por qué soy el líder!.. - Ridley baja de su aposento y llega frente a Ganondorf, y sin aviso lanza un zarpazo a su oponente, que evita rápidamente, Ridley es un tramposo hará todo lo posible por ganar, pero se enfrenta al rey Malvado, un gran estratega en combate, los gritos ensordecedores de Ridley aturden a su oponente, pero antes todo ese ataque solo necesita un golpe certero, y mientras Ridley muestra todo lo que tiene, un movimiento en falso abre una brecha de oportunidad que aprovecha Ganondorf y con la fuerza de la triforce de poder, derriba a Ridley de un golpe haciendo que su quijada se quiebre cayendo inconsciente, cuando despierta al momento Ganondorf lo toma del cuello y lo mira a los ojos, y le dice:- ahora me perteneces tú, este planeta y todo lo que habitan- Ganondorf subió al aposento de Ridley junto con Samus y dijo:- yo soy su Rey Oscuro y General supremo, y ella es mi Reina Cazadora y segunda al mando, este planeta me pertenece y ustedes también, y nosotros los llevaremos a una era de prosperidad y de destrucción de la federación galáctica!- cuando acabó de dar su discurso, los piratas espaciales, lo alababan, ya tenían un ejército, y el comienzo de la nueva era estaba por llegar.

-Durante las batallas de los anillos de asteroides, nació su primogénito un niño pelirrojo y de piel trigueña, de ojos como los de su padre, un príncipe, un heredero, un recién nacido con un poder extraordinario que creó un agujero negro entre los asteroides, al varón que llamaron Sadrak, los luminoth solo pudieron darle un artefacto quecontuviera levemente su poder, y ese poder que solo el Rey Oscuro Ganondorf pudo controlar con su magia y la trifuerza, ese poder le dio la victoria en muchas batallas aun siendo él un niño, es su gran orgullo, luego después de una década nacieron 2 gemelas hermosas que podían derretir el corazón de su padre con solo una sonrisa, muchas batallas enfrentaron contra la federación, varios planetas conquistados por nuestra armada y así llegamos a ser una fuerza incontrolable, tu padre, guío la conquista de los planetas que la federación galáctica protegía,pero la federación no se rinde fácilmente, esos desgraciados! Aun así peleamos, y tuvimos aliados de otros planetas que sometimos, desde ese momento en que mis amores nacieron, ha sido más fácil la conquista, ustedes son nuestras razón de vencer, y por eso vamos a ese planeta donde hay una concentración de armamento de la federación- Samus contaba sonriente a las dos niñas gemelas de cabellosrojo y mechón rubio, una con ojos azulesa la que llamaron Phazzy y la otra con ojos verdes llamada SareX mientras estaban en una habitación con una gran ventana que mostraba un planeta con muchas naves alrededor, en ese momento Ganondorf abre la escotilla para decir:- ya se durmieron? Debemos darnos prisa, ya va a empezar!-, Samus lo mira, junto con las niñas, Samus suspira:- estaban a punto de dormirse-, le contesta, las niñas salen de la cama brincando y van hacia Ganondorf diciendo al unísono:- Papi! Papi! Podemos verlo, podemos ver cómo nuestro hermano destruye una base de la federación!? -, él ante la presión de las niñas accede:- claro! Solo pónganse sus trajes espaciales- Samus lo mira frunciendo el ceño, él sonríe nervioso ante la mirada:- bueno, eso quiere decir que irá toda la familia! Niñas! vámonos iremos con tu hermano y tu padre al planeta-. Él la mira, ella lo mira decidida, él hace un gesto de aceptación.

Las naves sobrevuelan el planeta, ellos suben a una nave, y llegan al planeta, los piratas atacan la base más grande pero son repelidos, la familia real baja de la nave, y miran la confrontación, Ganondorf dirige las tropas de piratas, pero las niñas gemelas están impacientes, y empiezan a pedirle a su padre consentirlas:- Papi!, Papi! Podemos ayudar? - dijo Phazzy- Di que sí, Papi, podemos hacerlo- dijo SareX- solo una base pequeña- dijeron juntas, Ganondorf mira a Samus, ella suspira y accede:- okey, okey, vayan pero no hagan mucho desastre, necesitamos ese armamento-, las niñas corren felizmente hacia una base y empiezan a cambiar sus trajes espaciales, Phazzy cambia su traje a un negro con franjas azul brillante para empezar a disparar ráfagas de phazon que corrompen el ambiente e intoxican y SareXtiene un traje amarillo, con franjas verdes brillante, que infecta con organismo X a cualquier ser vivo que empieza a mutar devorar todo a su paso como mascotas sanguinarias, Samus mira, a las niñas y a su primogénito y recuerda ese sueño que tuvo en ese momento en el torneode smash bros, hace 16 años atrás, ella derramó una lágrima, pero no era de tristeza, era de felicidad, tenía una familia increíble, con la persona que dejó todo por ella, en ese momento Samus ve como Sadrak usa el poder de la luz y sombra, para destruir la base central y ganar la batalla, las niñas van hacia el joven que desciende y las gemelas corren alrededor de él, Ganondorf la toma de la cintura y la besa solo que ella no está dormida, todo es real ahora, Ganondorf la toma de la mano, van hacia dónde están sus hijos jugando, Ganondorf felicita a su primogénito y sus hijas, se inclinan ante él y Samus, y todas las tropas también, para luego subir a una nave y regresar a la nave nodriza donde Ganondorf dice:- creo que nos merecemos un descanso, pasaremos una semana en Gerudia-, que fue el primer planeta que conquistaron y le cambiaron el nombre,en honor al desierto de Hyrule, dominios de Ganondorf- es como siempre he querido un lugar apacible, y descansar para las siguientes batallas -pone su mano en el hombro de su hijo- y tú necesitas más entrenamiento, haz Sido muy distraído, tardaste mucho en destruir esa base militar- Sadrak suspiró asentando la orden de su padre- Sí, padre!- mientras de encorvaba de hombros.

En los siguientes días, en el planeta Gerudia, la familia real, caminaba en un prado, con flores bajo un atardecer suave y anaranjado; Ganondorf le enseñaba técnicas de espadas a su primogénito, mientras Samus hacia collares de flores con sus hijas gemelas, entonces se toman un descanso mientras las niñas llenan de flores a su padre y a su hermano, Samus se ríe ante la escena de dos malhumorados cubiertos de flores, Samus trae una bandeja con jugo de frutas, y se sienta sobre el pasto suave del campo junto a Ganondorf mientras ven como ríen sus hijos jugando en el campo corriendo con la brisa suavedel planeta, ella toma el brazo de Ganondorf y lo abraza recostando su cabeza en su hombro, él la mira dulcemente y dice - esta es la vida que desee tener y ahora la tengo contigo, nada más podía desear- a lo que ella lo mira lujuriosamente y dice- hemos pasado por mucho, y nuestra conquista ya está acabando, y los niños ya han crecido- ella coloca su mano en el pecho de Ganondorf mientras lo mira y continua- sabes... me gustaría hacer más grande la familia, ahora que habrá muchos planetas que gobernar ... - él la mira sorprendido- estás segura, Mi Reina de las galaxias? - ella se coloca sobre sus piernas y toma la cara de Ganondorf con sus manos y lo mira a sus ojos fijamente- yo estaré bien, siempre he deseado darte muchos descendientes ... Mi Rey Oscuro- para luego darle un beso tierno y delicado, de pronto el clima cambia drásticamente, la atmósfera se oscurece y un frío seco cae sobre el planeta cálido y se observa un vórtice en la estratósfera del planeta, donde dos seres de luz y materia oscura emergen, y descienden para llegar hasta la familia que estaba en el prado, ellos reaccionan impresionados ante estos seres, Ganondorf y Samus, reconocen que son los entes son parecidos a master core y tabú, preocupados ante estos seres, saben que vienen a crear caos como en los torneos, donde manipulaban las dimensiones y que no se detendrán, así quelo único que pueden hacer es luchar o escapar, Sadrak por instinto siente que debe atacar y proteger, las niñas miran lo que hace su hermano y salen a su defensa, como todo entrenamiento que sus padres le habían enseñado, solo para ser repelidos por barreras de energía, en ese instante el diálogo de los seres empieza:- vemos que no han desperdiciado el tiempo, al principio no confiábamos que pudieran lograrlo, pero fue el mejor resultado que hemos tenido-, en ese momento Ganondorf lanza un ataque de una esfera de energía, solo paradesvanecerse frente al ser, este solo mueve levemente la mano para lanzar a Ganondorf al suelo arrastrándolo por el campo, Samus va corriendo hacia Ganondorf, ella solo podía ver lo que sucedía, las niñas empiezan a desplegar sus poderes, Phazzy lanzan un poderoso rayo de energía que golpea con un estruendo pero es en vano, no afectan en nada, Sadrak empieza a reunir sus poderes, rompe parte de la armadura que lo contiene desde niño, un aura intensa resplandecía de él haciendo un ataque de haz de luzque descontrolay aturde a uno de los seres, al ver esto, los seres replican:- increíble! No es lo que esperábamos, es mucho mejor!- los seres se comunican con otros, sus superiores, se oye la conversación en ese instante- estamos enviando los datos, para las órdenes correspondiente-, entonces uno de los seres abre su mano para lanzar un rectángulo de energía, donde se envían los datos hasta el vórtice desapareciendo, para inmediatamente aparecer tres contenedores, uno más reforzado que los otros con unos símbolos y números - mientras Ganondorf aún trata de incorporarse con ayuda de Samus, atónitos quedan observando cómo los seres despliegan una red para capturar a las niñas que quedan atrapadas y confundidas de lo que sucede, mientras gritan a sus padres, Samus al ver a sus hijas aprisionadas, usa lo nanobots de su powersuit, formando el cañón en su brazo, para disparar hacia las gemelas atrapadas, liberándolas, Samus piensa que pueden derrotarlos y le dice -niñas! usen todo su poder! -ellas modifican su cuerpo para la batalla, al ver esto, uno de los seres comenta:- vaya! El phazon estaba en el ADN de Samus aún! al igual que el parásito X, increíble! pensamos que tendrías unas aberraciones por tanta mutaciones en tu información genética, pero la naturaleza es tan maravillosa y generosa, son gemelas pero pueden destruirse mutuamente, míralas bien, ellas revivirán a los Metroids y a los X's, para que no se extingan por tu mano- al escuchar esto Samus comprende que no vienen a aprisionarlos si no a esclavizarlos, y grita:- huyan!-, las niñas la oyen e inmediatamente obedecen, solo para ser paralizadas por una onda poderosa, que las atrae hacia los seres, las niñas gritan llorando:-mami! Papi! No nos dejen! - para luego ser confinadas en las cápsulas, uno de los seres informa- están listas! Estos datos van dirigidos al proyecto Metroid, con esto tendremos mucho que explotar ahora quetenemos como continuar la saga prime y fusión, esto le dará un buen impulso!,- al ver como sus hermanas eran aprisionadas, Sadrak ataca, pero lo detiene uno de los seres poniéndose enfrente de él usando ondas de energía que lo repelían, para no poder evitar mandarlas al vórtice, donde desaparecen sin dejar rastro, en ese momento Sadrak está anonadado a ver la impotencia de ver desaparecer a sus hermanas, reacciona furioso y empieza a atacar de nuevo, Ganondorf se repone y se levanta del pasto y le dice, -quítate las gemas de los luminoths, ve y ataca con todas tus fuerzas- el muchacho responde:- pero destruiré la galaxia!- Ganondorf le ordena:- hazlo! Estaremos bien!,- Ganondorf y Samus se levantan tratando de alejarse del lugar, lo más rápido posible, Sadrak arranca de su armadura 2 gemas blancas que al quitarlas el aura luminosa alrededor de él empieza a cambiar y se puede ver como se distorsiona la realidad alrededor de ély entonces ataca a los seres, con una rayo de energía gamma oscura, lanza un ataque que impacta en uno de los seres, lo que ocasiona que este empiece a diluirse, el ser grita con desesperación, el otro ser ve lo que el joven el muchacho puede hacer, inmediatamente el ser va al rescate y sostiene a su compañero desvanecido, llevándolo al vórtice donde salieron, parece un triunfo pero de inmediato bajó un rectángulo de luz que mostró un rostro humano de rasgos asiáticos y bajo otro rectángulo mostrando un rostro moreno y rasgos occidental, y con ellos baja un ser diferente a los primeros anteriores, un ser hecho de estática y datos, los rostros miran la situación y charlan entre ellos:- estolo que buscábamos, un creador!una unidad tan potente!- dijo el oriental -Es perfecto para nuestro proyecto, el anterior fracasó, pero con éste será un éxito!- dijo el occidental- Y lo mejor es que seráun portátil tan poderoso, llamaremos a los thirdseuropeos y les interesará inclusive a los americanos- dijo el oriental- mientras hablaban Sadrak está confundido y dice- No soy un objeto que puedan tener y nunca les ayudaré, nunca me tendrán!- alza su mano con una esfera de energía que fragmenta en su mano, enpedazos flotantes y ataca a los rectángulos, para darse cuenta que solo son visualizaciones, pero el ser de estática es golpeado por uno de sus ataques y absorbe la energía, para luego reflejarla, los ataques se dispersan y destruyen parte del planeta, Ganondorf y Samus tratan de buscar en el castillo del planeta armamento de alto impacto de la federación, entre ellos el arma más poderosa, un artefacto como una bomba que podía recrear una hipernova y cerrar el vórtice, pero son interceptados por seres de datos binarios que los aprisionan dentro de ellos sujetando sus extremidades, parallevarlos a ver la batalla de Sadrak contra el ser de estática, los rostros ordenan -captúralo! - el ser de estática usa ondas de energía para aturdirlo en ese instante, peroSadrak resiste y lanza un rayo gamma de oscuridad pero es absorbido, al verlo alza sus manos para distorsionar la realidad y llevarlo a un cuásar donde sería fundido en llamas eternas, pero al comenzar a abrir el agujero de gusano lo aprisionan en un cubo de energía, que Sadrak golpea con sus puños enfurecido, y entonces empieza a agrietarse, los rostros dicen- desplieguen los Unicode!- cuando del vórtice Miles de finos hilos caen en forma de conexiones que como agujas impactan en el cuerpo del muchacho, Sadrak grita dolorosamente, no puede usar su energía las conexiones lo drenan, y el ser de datos lo aprisiona en la cápsula, los rostros muestran que están satisfechos con la captura de su nueva adquisición diciendo- ahora debemos usar sus datos para hacer ports de mucha calidad visual, pronto debemos hacer el hardware, algo así merece revolucionar controles y portabilidad, hay mucho que hacer- en ese momento Sadrak es llevado al vórtice junto con los rostros, solo quedan Ganondorf y Samus en un planeta a punto del colapso, los seres de luz que los aprisionanles informan :- sabíamos de sus planes, pero los superiores querían saber si obtendrían buenos resultados, y los obtuvieron, deben estar orgullosos ahora sus descendientes serán usados para los proyectos de sus sagas y poder continuar con su destino, hemos reconstruido Hyrule, volverán a sus tiempos y sus dimensiones, desde la última vez que recuerdan antes de ir al torneo, aunque por reglamento merecen juventud y obtener nuevos movimientos de batalla por ganar el torneo, serán modificados con otra apariencia y datos para que no vuelvan a residir en sus planes, ante la impotencia del final de su felicidad, Ganondorf con todas sus fuerzas estiró su brazo para alcanzar a Samus, Samus toma la mano de Ganondorf, se miran, Samus empieza a llorar mientras grita desconsolada- No! me dejes! -él tiene sus ojos llorosos pero se contiene, y le dice mientras los seres empiezan a desvanecerse junto con ellos:- TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE- mientras sus manos aún juntas son desintegradas en destellos de luz, mientras el vórtice se cierra, se escucha una voz resonante de un superior que dice -restauración en 5 segundos,4, 3, 2, 1, ahora!- y se queda en una oscuridad de vacío infinito, seguido de una charla que divaga de uno de los superiores a un productor- Por cierto deberías debes quitar el modo equipo, para evitar esto de nuevo, y seguir con el modo aventura con historia, así será un nuevo comienzo y con el creador que hemos obtenido, será impresionante!- luego silencio.

En medio de la madrugada, Samus despierta de repente, gritando- no! -mira a los lados y observa su cuarto oscuro, y una gran ventana que muestra edificios grises y estáticos, y las naves volando en todas direcciones, se levanta de la cama, enciende las luces de su baño, se mira al espejo, se lava la cara, mientras los mensajes empiezan a llegar, y dicen- la reparación de la nave está completa- el segundo mensaje dice- el almirante Dane ha sugerido su presencia para transportar dos prisioneros, acepta la misión? -mientras Samus mira los mensajes en su espejo, mira sus ojos llorosos, empuña la mano de golpea el espejo, y dice:- que me pasa? de nuevo ese sueño, oscuridad y una cuenta regresiva, y luego tengo este sentimiento de nostalgia, como si tratara de recordar que fui feliz hace tiempo...-con el golpe acepta la misión, y dice- debo concentrarme estos prisioneros serán una buena paga, así quevamos Samus, no demuestres vulnerabilidad-, se cambió de ropa y fue a su nave con su powersuit, mientras llega un mensaje de último minuto, con un símbolo en forma de circulo en rojo.

mientras tanto, En los campos de Hyrule, un caballo negro se aproxima a la torre que vigila la tierra de Hyrule, la guerra se ha desatado entre el ejército del castillo que trata deinvadir una vez más,está cumpliendo su destino de nuevo, las escaleras llevan a la habitación más alta, y él mira los campos, sentado allí en la oscuridad mira todo lo que sucede, en ese momento entra un Lizardo y le comunica que la princesa Zelda quiere hablar con él, él suspira profundo y con el ceño fruncido, se levanta de la silla, baja las escaleras y llega a una habitación donde abre la puerta para encontrar a una muchacha enfurecida, está le dice gritando y exigiendo:- es una insolencia tenerme así! - él solo la mira estático y no dice nada mientras ella continua,- se para que me trajiste aquí,...- Zelda le da la espalda y continua-... y lo acepto, te gusto! Y te diré que yo también lo acepto, tú también me gustas!- mientras cruza de brazos ylo mira con altivez,- y te haré una oferta tentadora, creo que deberíamos unir nuestros reinos, y quiero una unión real como los gobernantes que somos!- Ganondorf no se inmuta, mientras Zelda sigue hablando- sí, así está guerra terminaría, y seríamos reyes de Hyrule, así que quiero que me trates como la reina que seré!- aún no hay respuesta de Ganondorf, solo está allí estático- sé que te sorprende de mí, yo Zelda la princesa de Hyrule casarme contigo, pero lo he decidido espero empieces los preparativos!- en ese momento, Ganondorf, con una ráfaga de su mano abofetea a Zelda y la lanza por los suelos de la habitación hacia unos muebles- ella lo mira con miedo, tiene su boca ensangrentada y su cara golpeada al igual que su cuerpo, él tiene un semblante de ira, puede escucharse rechinar los dientes, y grita retumbando todo el edificio- estúpida! No te necesito para adueñarme de Hyrule! no soy el estúpido e ingenuo niño que tiene que rescatarte,además una ramera enferma es mejor que tú! Sigues viva por qué tengo que reunir los tres fragmentos, sin ese fragmento eres menos que los desechos de las letrinas! Y no quiero que saber de ti, hasta que el imbécil llegue y me traiga el otro fragmento! - en ese momento salió de ese cuarto azotando la puerta, cerró con llave, y le dijo a los Lizardo ordenando-, vigilen bien, lo que digaella no me interesa,- y volvió a su cuarto pero esta vez no se sentó en la oscuridad, fue al techo de la torre, pero no miró los campos de Hyrule, si no vio la noche estrellada, veía los destellos de las estrellas, como si le dijeran que fuera con ellas, alzó su mano como queriendo alcanzarlas, tuvo una mirada triste, mientras decía- siento que fui feliz en algún lugar allá tan lejano como las estrella - de repente cuando ve al héroe venir a la torre y piensa- Es tiempo de enfrentar el destino- una vez más la historia del héroe, el villano y la princesa, se repite, cumpliendo su propósito el héroe sale victorioso y con la ayuda de la princesa. Ganondorf es encerrado de nuevo, ya en el limbo del reino oscuro, el alma sufrida de la derrota, recorre la oscuridad aumentando su ira en cada tiempo que pasa, solo lo acompaña el fragmento de la trifuerza del poder, mientras añora salir y volver a ver el cielo estrellado. En medio de esa oscuridad, una luz lo llama y se muestra el símbolo de un círculo en rojo, una oportunidad de salir es lo que requería.

El llamado a un nuevo torneo llega, solo tienen vagos recuerdos de los anteriores torneos, se ven varios personajes llegar de sus dimensiones en diferentes portales, otro torneo más, nada relevante desde tabú y también se olvidó, mientras los personajes conviven, se ve a link y Zelda llegar y al final casi cerrando el portal Ganondorf en un aura oscura como todo un villano, Bowser lo saluda, y le presenta varios Villanos que han sido llamados, pero a él no le interesa, del otro lado de lugar, una nave amarilla llega, y Samus baja y se quita el casco para saludar a sus 'amigas', aún con una cara no muy convencida trata de sonreír, mientras camina entre tantos conocidos, ve a Ridley hablando con Bowser y entre ellos su némesis gemela Darksamus, al verlos con frustración y odio camina sin ver a su alrededor y tropieza con una pared de color café y una capa roja, solo para verlo voltear y ver una cara enojada de ojos dorados y expresión de altivez que le dice:- insolente! como te atreves! acaso tienes los ojos de adorno? - Samus anonadada mira cómo el hombre le de ojos dorados le contesta de forma altanera, pero al escucharlo, ella arremete contra él diciendo- discúlpame su majestad!pero te has dado cuenta estás en una multitud! pero no! por qué esa narizota no te deja!- al escuchar lo que Samus dijo y con miradas de odio, Ganondorf se movió un paso para que Samus caminara frente a él de forma indignada, mientras murmuró:- mujer tenías que ser!- a lo que ella refunfuñó:- machista!- durante la estancia mientras aún no eran reunidos para iniciar el torneo, empezaron a encontrarse en toda la mansión más que casualmente por los pasillos, viéndose de maneras despectiva, haciendo comentarios ofensivos, ella insinuando el empoderamiento feminista y él atacando con frases misóginas cada vez que se veían, hasta que se encontraron frente a las duchas él salía y ella entraba y quiso intimidarla parándose frente a ella diciendo:- acaso quieres ver cómo es un verdadero hombre!- mientras sostenía la toalla blanca en su cintura mostrando su pecho formado, ella se sonroja al verlo pero disimula rápidamente, pero al escucharlo inmediatamente respondió:- de donde yo vengo, las mujeres ya no necesitamos eso que dices 'hombre' nunca fueron indispensable - mientras ríe sarcástica y camina a un lado de él, mientras el semblante de Ganondorf cambia bruscamente.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, Samus no podía olvidar el torso desnudo y moreno del tipo que la molestaba, por otro lado, Ganondorf no dejaba de pensar en lo orgullosa y molesta que era esa mujer, pero con una mirada fuerte y decidida en color azul, esa noche el sintió la nostalgia de ver las estrellas que tanto anhelaba y subió al techo de la mansión, parado en medio de la gran terraza, la luna sobre él, hasta que escuchó unos pasos, trató de ocultarse en un gran pilar junto a unos arbustos, escondido lo más que pudo, vio como la persona que subía era Samus, sorprendido vio como caminaba hacia los balaustres de la terraza mirando al horizonte para detenerse, cruzar los brazos abrazándose, inclinar su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros, mientras decía con los ojos cerrados:- ahh.. Esa sensación de felicidad... pero por qué aquí?- de pronto, una sombra cubrió el resplandor de la luna, solo para que Samus sintiera, unos enormes brazos alrededor de ella, aprisionando su cuerpo. Ella abre los ojos inmediatamente, para darse cuenta que era Ganondorf quien la sujetaba, voltea a ver hacia arriba y mira esa expresión de arrogancia, y le ordena:- déjame! suéltame!- mientras su cuerpo se movía tratando de zafarse, él se acerca a su cabello oliéndolo y dice:- ese delicado olor a fresas recién cortadas, un olor tan dulce para una mujer tan soberbia! - ella se sonroja ante lo que él hace, pero su orgullo aun estando en desventaja ataca diciendo:- sí sigues oliendo, te romperé esa enorme nariz!- mientras forcejea por escapar, ante esos brazos que se cierran tocando sus senos y sus piernas, esos roces que empiezan a crear un deseo de lujuria entre sus cuerpos, durante el forcejeo ella puede liberar un brazo, que trata de lanzar un golpe, solo para ser interceptado por una enorme mano tan fuerte como un grillete, que hace que ellos se miren de frente, él se acerca a la cara de Samus y le dice:- eres la mujer más odiosa, fastidiosa, orgullosa, altanera y engreída, pero desde que pasaste frente a mí, solo he podido pensar en esa sensación de dicha que tengo cada vez que Estoy junto a ti, y la locura de probar tus delicados labios, de sentir tu delicioso olor y ver en tus ojos ese sentimiento que tengo por ti- para luego besarla apasionadamente, casi dejándola sin aliento, ella agitada por ese beso brutal, lo mira con ojos anonadados, para luego cambiar a indignada para decirle:- estúpido! imbécil! neandertal! bastardo!machista! misógino! basura! te odio!- mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, para luego decir:- eres el peor ser que haya conocido!... y sé que está mal, pero... sería engañarme yo misma, ...yo también tuve esa necesidad de verte, aunque las palabras nos herirían, el solo hecho de estar en el mismo lugar me producía satisfacción y ahora, no sé qué ocurrirá, esto es muy confuso... pero ... - mientras alza su mano derecha para hacer notar una línea roja en su dedo meñique, él la suelta suavemente posándola en el borde de la terraza al mirar la mano de Samus, él empieza a sentir un pequeño ardor en su mano izquierda al igual que a ella se nota una línea roja, que él coloca su mano juntándose a la de ella, para ver cómo la línea roja se unía enlazados para luego desaparecer y sentir que tenían que volver allí, él la libera sentada en el borde del balaustre mirándola desconcertado ante la confesión, pero ahora ella coloca sus manos en su pecho recorriendo hasta llegara su rostro con sus suaves manos que se enredaban alrededor de su cara,él la mira asombrado ante lo que ella hace, un cambio abrupto en su actitud, así que se inclina lentamente buscando ese momento cerca de su rostro para ahora ella roce sus labios contra los de él enun beso largo que disfrutaron, dando paso a su deseo de sentirse mutuamente, él continuóbesando un poco más efusivo hasta llegar a su cuello desabrochando el topless en un tirón, y desgarrando su sujetador para deleitarse en sus senos, mientras ella lo disfrutaba como él saboreaba su piel, ella lo habían empezado y no había vuelta atrás, él se aleja para desabrochar su traje de piel y la capa, y ella lo espera al desabrochar el pantaloncillo mostrando su lencería, haciendo que cayera suavemente entre sus tobillos, mientras ella se sujeta de las barandas,él se abalanzaba sobre ella, abrazando y acariciando su cuerpo atlético y firme, Ganondorf sujetaba el cuerpo de Samus contra él sintiéndose un calor que emanaba de ellos, en el movimiento y fricción ella podía sentir como su erección crecía más, tratando de salir de la abertura de su pantalón negro de cuero, él la miró, estaba agitada y excitada, ella aceptaba ese sentimiento incomprensible para ambos, pero no pensaban ni quienes eran ni por qué allí, ella estaba impaciente de culminar su lascivia, y él estaba dispuesto a complacerla, entre tantas caricias, y ella le dice:- no puedo más, ven dentro de mí, quiero sentirte! hazme tuya!- mientras se sonroja y jadea para deleite de su amante, él asienta y sonríe tiernamente:- sí tanto lo deseas, te lo daré cuántas veces lo desees, mi mujer soberbia, aguerrida, solo a ti, te haré mía y seré tuyo- levantándola y sujetando su cadera, mientras ella se aferra con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, sintiendo como el colocaba su miembro venoso y enorme que entrabagentilmente tratando de no lastimarla, para luego empezar moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, ella le daba el más dulce sonido de su voz al gemir por él, y el jadeaba de excitación por ella, su unión sonaba tan obsceno, en cada movimiento sus cuerposrozaban entre el sudor y fricción de sus fluidos, hasta que ella empezó a pedirle con voz casi ronroneando:- esto es tan exquisito, no puedo contenerme más! me volverás adicta a ti, lléname!- entonces el empezó a sentir esa sensación placentera en que ella aprisiona su miembro con sus caderas, en cada Vaivén, ella apretaba sus piernas, ella se aferra más a las caderas de su amante, él la sostiene con fuerza, está al límite, ella se ha venido varias veces, y ser usada por él no le importaba, es lo que quería mientras le dice jadeando:- nunca conocí el verdadero placer hasta que tú llegaste a mí- entonces el arremetió dentro de ella, mientras se escuchó como si una bestia en celo había terminado su reproducción gruñendo para luego decir:- es todo y solo para ti- mientras ella con cara de placer sonriendo le contesta- puedo sentirlo como fluye dentro de mí, te amo Mi Rey Oscuro- para luego abrazarse y él le da un pequeño beso en sus labios diciendo:- siempre serás mía, Mi Reina de las galaxias- ella reacciona ante ese apelativo de manera sorpresiva ella se aparta de él, lo mira, mientras él se aleja turbado por lo que acaba de decir, para vestirse con su traje café y su capa, al igual que ella baja del barandal y se viste con sus pantaloncillos y lo que queda de su topless.

Ante el suceso inextricable, Ganondorf se sienta en una banca en medio de la terraza, con una cara de impotencia, Samus llega frente a él, y coloca sus manos en su cara para posarla en su pecho, consolándose juntos, él la abraza alrededor de su cadera, y le dice:- perdóname! yo te arrastré ante todo esto y hemos vuelto al principio, nada de lo que hicimos funcionó, soy un fracasado!- ella empieza a llorar y alza el rostro de Ganondorf frente a ella y dice:- tú me diste la mayor dicha de vivir una vida de felicidad junto a ti, y aunque lo logramos, podremos volver a intentarlo... sí estamos juntos- ella lo besa tiernamente para animarlo, pero él la mira con tristeza, cierra los ojos, con un semblante abatido y suspira fuertemente para decirle:- mi reina, mi amor, no volveremos a tratar de cambiar el destino, ellos no nos dejarán volver a intentarlo...- mientras Samus lo mira con desilusión, mientras él continúa- estamos luchando contra un poder más grande que nosotros… nos quitaron todo lo que logramos! y si llegarán a saber que recordamos todo, nos separarían por siempre, y no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, este torneo nos mantiene unidos y mientras ellos vean que no volvimos a delinquir en cambiar nuestros destinos, podremos disfrutar de nuestros amor en secreto- la mira con desacierto y resignación- ella está callada, mientras él espera una respuesta, ella lo mira con esos ojos azules y mira su esperanza, su amor por él, ella se sienta sobre sus piernas frente a él, y le dice:- entonces, disfrutemos nuestro tiempo aquí, mi rey oscuro- y le da varios besos juguetones, mientras cambia la conversación- mira lo joven que estás! me encanta como usas tú espada, y la que usaras en combate también! aunque necesitas una rinoplastia- tocando la punta de la nariz de Ganondorf con su dedo índice,guiñando un ojo y sonriendo, el responde:- tú también cambiaste, podrían encerrarme en el calabozo, por lo que hace rato te hice mi pequeña damita tan joven y me declararía culpable! aunque me acuerdo que eran más grandes, mi dulce fresa- ella pone cara molesta y mira su pecho, para luego fruncir el ceño,y cambiar a un semblante de sarcasmo y dice- 'muy chistoso' ...- para luego tener expresión de duda y dice:- por cierto, ellos se llevaron algo más … unas cápsulas- yél contesta- si lo recuerdo, al parecer era algo muy importante, que de seguro descubrimos o hicimos, pero esos no lo recuerdo, debió ser algo grande para quese esforzaran en borrarlos totalmente de nuestra memoria, quizás nunca lo volveremos a saber...- mientras tenia una cara pensativa, ella lo acaricia y con una mirada de sensualidad dándole entender su deseo lascivo, y en esa noche estrellada, para queellos pudieran seguir su sexualidad, Ganondorf la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, donde parecía que no habría mañana entre las sabanas de satín rojo.

A la mañana siguiente, el torneo empieza, se hace el llamado, los elegidos están al pie de la isla, pero sucede algo inusual, se observan Miles de manos en el cielo y una enorme esfera de energía con alas, los héroes están al pie de la orilla de la gran isla, cuando sucede algo inesperado, las manos se desbaratan quitándose la tela blanca que los contenía, para convertirse en un rayo de luz que ataca a los participantes del torneo, son demasiados, muchos tratan de huir pero es imposible, Samus dispara su cañón tratando de evitar ser fulminada, Ganondorf mira como Samus lucha, pero es inevitable, él no puede hacer nada, y él también es absorbido por los rayos de luz. en lo más oscuro de esa dimensión, los elegidos hechos en trofeos, son clonados, para formar un mundo lleno de duplicados bizarros, sin almas propias, si no que espíritus de ciertos personajes llegan ante ellos para tener un cuerpo, en la estatuilla de Samus un espíritu entra, es medusa, para luego entrar otro, medusa lo mira y dice- pero si tú tienes tu propia estatuilla, que haces aquí?:- a lo que el espíritu le dice- Estoy aquí para proteger a mi princesa- a lo que medusa confundida contesta- pero tú no eres un héroe y ella no es una princesa- el entonces se ríe sarcásticamente,medusa no comprende pero lo deja compartir la estatuilla, mientras dice:- será un gran aliado,Dark Lord Ganondorf, señor del crepúsculo- mientras el torneo empezaba en un trágico evento, con un solo sobreviviente.

* * *

Y_ asi finaliza mi fanfiction de varios oneshots de GAMUS[Ganondorf+Samus], tratare de colocarlos todos en una sola historia, disculpen la forma en que empece, pero cuando hice esto no tenia idea de que seguiria, gracias a mis amigos por apoyarme, se que los fastidie un poco, y espero disculpen los errores ortograficos o modismos del español, por lo demas... GRACIAS POR LEER! y puedan seguir mis otros fanfictions_ :D


End file.
